Finding My Way
by eileenprince
Summary: Spencer is finally dealing with the aspect of being gay, all while trying a new relationship, dealing with her family, and keeping a secret that may be too upseting to keep. Everything seems to be standing in her way to happiness. What will she do?
1. The Real You

**(A/N) - Hello, and welcome to my first South Of Nowhere fanficion, _'Finding My Way'_. I really wanted to incorporate a good amount of drama in this fic, just like the actual show. This story takes place after the episode, 'Say It Ain't So'. I really hope you enjoy, and if there are any comments, critism, and/or ideas you want in this fic, please leave me a review or email me. This chapter will be very short, as it is just the prolouge, but the rest will be much longer. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except the plot.

* * *

**_ Finding My Way_**   
Chapter One: The Real You 

Glen slipped cautiously through the front door, locking it behind him before making his way into the kitchen. Madison had been outright furious over the events that had taken place earlier that day. He had spent the entire night trying to make things right - as usual. When he left, she was still steamed, but he imagined she would get over it eventually. _Women_, he thought bitterly, shaking his head.

He strode into the kitchen, flicking on the light as he went. Blonde hair caught the corner of his eye, and he turned slowly, offering a weak smile. She was sitting rigidly in the kitchen chair, back bent over the table and her face in the palm of her hand.

"Oh, hey Spence," Glen spoke softly. She whipped her head around, and gave him a cold, hard stare.

He raised his hands up in defense. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

She rose from the chair, and stood in front of him. "What's wrong with me?" She sputtered. "What's wrong with you?"

Glen's expression stiffened. "I was just trying to look out for you."

"Look out for me? Glen, you weren't looking out for me; You were looking out for yourself."

"You're wrong, Spence. I _was_ trying to make things better for everyone. This isn't you. Ever since you've met this Ashley girl, you've become a different person. That's not who you are." He said.

"You have no idea who I am! You're so caught up with yourself, you don't even notice it."

"Why can't you even realize how many people this is going to hurt? Mom and Dad are already on the rocks. So, what is your deal?" He retorted angrily, slamming his fist down on the table. He saw a flash of hurt spark in her eyes, and instantly felt the guilt. For some reason, he wished he could have taken that back.

"Maybe my deal is that this makes me happy. It's who I am. I can't change that!"

"Yes, you can. You don't have to be like this." He said. She tilted her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes disbelievingly.

"No, it's who I am, Glen. You can't change it, and neither can I. Get over it." She sunk back down into her chair, flustered. He sighed, and walked toward her, raking a hand through his hair. He now regretted he didn't ever give her a chance- get to know her better. He was always so focused on what was happening to him. _I owe her the benefit of the doubt, even if I don't agree to it_, he concluded to himself.

Spencer suddenly felt a small vibration against her elbow, and she jumped. She spotted her mom's cell phone lying against the table. She then picked it up, and opened the top.

"Who is it?" She turned her head to see Glen looking over her shoulder. He nodded his head, and she felt a rush of relief, almost as if he had finally decided to accept what she had spoken - for now at least.

She shrugged, and opened up the text message section.

"Let me see," Glen took the phone from her, ignoring her "Hey!" of protest.

His eyes widened.

_"Are you there? I miss not seeing you."_ He quoted, and dropped the phone in Spencer's hand.

She read through it quickly, and looked back up at him. "This sounds awfully like a-"

"It sounds awfully suspicious." He interrupted, a nervous edge embedded in his voice.

"You don't think-"

"I don't know, Spence." He said.

She frowned, her throat feeling tighter and fear slowly coursing though her body.

"Well, who is Ben?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. The Person Underneath

(A/N) - Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciated it! Here you go: Chapter Two. If you think the events are flowing way too fast just tell me. I'm really trying to become a better writer. ;)

Disclaimer: It's not mine, just the plot.

* * *

_**Finding My Way  
**Chapter Two: The Person Underneath_

"What did your mom say about it when you told her?" Ashley asked, leaning over the bathroom sink to get closer to the mirror. She pulled out a tube of lip-gloss and applied it before handing it over to Spencer.

"Are you kidding?" Spencer snorted. "I couldn't ask her about that."

Ashley rubbed her lips together. "I told you she was having an affair."

"She is not." Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Spence."

"Ash, this is my mom you're talking about. She's just not the type to do something like that." Spencer replied.

"No, she's the perfect type. You think she is all shy and innocent, and you couldn't even imagine her doing _anything _with her husband in the first place." Ashley leaned forward, rubbing a finger across her bottom lip and smiling in the mirror. "And then, the next thing you know, she's off having wild sex in the back of someone's BMW."

Spencer laughed, punching Ashley lightly in the arm.

"Hey!" Ashley pouted, turning away from the mirror. "There's no need for violence."

"Well, I wouldn't call that violence."

Ashley raised her eyebrows and stepped closer to Spencer. "Oh? What would _you _call it?"

Spencer smirked, her breath brushing against the skin of Ashley's neck. "I'd call it-"

The bathroom door swung open and Spencer jumped back, blushing wildly. Two girls in their year walked in, their shirts barely covering their breasts and skirts that were hanging a little too short. Ashley turned to Spencer, making an obvious display of putting a finger in her mouth and gagging.

"Ugh, I don't know how guys go for that." Ashley said loudly. Spencer flushed again, grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Ashley!" She hissed, though the corners of her lips were slightly turned upward.

"Oh, come on, Spence. You have to admit that is a little much."

Spencer laughed, but started walking away. "I'll see you after class?"

Ashley nodded. "By the way, I want to finish that conversation." She quickly turned her head when someone began to speak from behind her.

"Aw, it's the freak and her new lesbian sex toy." Madison and her friend laughed, giving them the 'we-know-we-are-better-than-you' look. Spencer stopped walking.

"Wow, Madi, sounds like you're interested. Too bad, we aren't." Madison's smirk faltered. She lashed out her free arm and knocked Ashley's books to the ground.

Before Spencer could say anything, the two were already clutched to each other, fighting. Ashley's nails were scratching into Madison's arms, and Ashley's hair was being pulled clean out of her head.Limbs were flying everywhere, kicking and punching. Spencer grabbed one of Ashley's hands, keeping her from serving another punch to Madison's jaw. She tried pulling her away from the other girl, but Madison's grip just grew tighter.

"Hey! You girls better stop right now!" Spencer felt Ashley's body freeze, and then tense. Madison let go instantly. Their teacher grabbed both of them by the arm, steering them away from each other.

"All three of you are going to the office, _now_."

"Sir, Spencer wasn't even involved." Ashley protested as she gently brushed herself off. Spencer flushed, the feeling at the pit of her stomach rising.

"Aw, and now you're defending her. You must have a lot of fun with your new toy."

"Jealous?" Ashley smirked.

"Alright, stop it - both of you." The teacher ordered. "Office. Now."

* * *

The three girls had gotten detention from the principal that afternoon. One hour after school - two weeks. Of course, each of them would be supervised by a different teacher, in a different room.

Spencer was still ignoring the text she found in her mom's phone, unlike Glen. Though, she could sense that maybe her Dad knew more than he let on. Paula had been late coming home almost every day now. Even Clay had asked her about it. _Things have been busy_, she would reply. Spencer told Glen that maybe they were just paranoid. She just didn't want to admit that what Ashley had told her could be true.

Her mom had never acted like this before. Before they arrived to L.A, her mom and dad were close, and loving. Now, they seemed to fight more and more everyday. Glen had later informed her that Ben was her mom's boss. Could something really be going on? She had thought about talking to her dad about it, but rejected the idea. And she couldn't ask her mom. The trust she seemed to have for her had disappeared.

"I don't even know what to do with you anymore, Spencer." Paula reprehended, staring at her from across the dinner table. Clay and Glen just continued eating, as if the conversation wasn't even happening.

"Mom, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Paula sputtered. "You got detention for fighting in the hallway!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I wasn't fighting!"

"Oh, but Ashley was?" She asked.

Spencer stayed silent, moving the food around on her plate.

"Spencer, answer me."

Spencer sighed angrily. "Yes, mom, she was fighting. Okay?" She grumbled.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me." She paused. "If you weren't friends with Ashley-"

"I'm not going to stop being friends with her!" Spencer yelled. "And that's final." Glen gave her a quick glance, a small frown directed toward his mother, and then continued eating.

Spencer looked at her mom's angry expression and stood up, walking toward her room.

"Spencer, you are not excused!"

But she didn't receive a reply.

* * *

"She doesn't want me hanging out with you - again." Spencer said, the phone held up to her ear as she sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Just don't worry about it, Spence." Ashley replied. "It'll all blow over."

"Ugh, I hope so." Spencer groaned.

"So, what did you say to her after that?"

Spencer smiled. "I told her that I wasn't going to stop hanging out with you, and then I walked away."

"Aw, I feel so loved." Ashley laughed.

"Well, you are."

"Oh?" Ashley coughed. "Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back, okay?" And then she hung up.

Spencer put the phone back on the receiver and fell back into her bed with a sigh, a confused expression on her face.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
